poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiating Electricity (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Initiating Electricity. One day at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora and Vypra has prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! At last, They'e brought back the leaders of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the five generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon along with Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Dark Specter: We have returned, And I'm not in my gigantic size. King Mondo: What has happened, Why are we here? Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plans for all of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze made a deal with King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. Ivan Ooze: King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. I suppose you three wondered why I've brought you here. Louie Kaboom: So, What do you want with us? Ivan Ooze: Simple, We all have common foes such as the Power Rangers. King Mondo: Go on. Ivan Ooze: If we all combine our alliance, We will destroy the Power Rangers. Dark Specter: Why should we join forces with someone of you? Night Wind: Because we all needed revenge against our enemies. Leia: And the Rangers got in our way. Pandora the Witch: It's time we put our differences aside and work together. King Mondo: Fine by me, We too shall seek revenge on the rangers. Dark Specter: Very well, But only because the Power Rangers are our enemies. Ivan Ooze: Good. Now, This will be a snap. (laughs evilly) Unknown to Ivan Ooze, He was spotted by Andros Hammond in his robe as he left to warn his fellow Space Rangers. Meanwhile on Earth, Nadira was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff when Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had to babysit them for the time being. Nadira: Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart and Cream Puff: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Nadira sure has a way with babies. Rarity: Indeed she is, How ever does she do that? Nadira: I work with children at a Daycare in the future, I've bonded with children ever since. Later, Starlight Glimmer notice Mirage passing by. Starlight Glimmer: Mirage, Long time no see. Mirage: Hey, Starlight. How'd you been? Starlight Glimmer: Great, I didn't notice you coming by. Mirage: I was just taking my stroll around the school. Unico: Please make her dream came true. Then, Unico used his Magic to Mirage and made them both fall in love with each other. Starlight Glimmer: So, Any plans tonight? Mirage: Yeah, I'm opening a party tomorrow at Angel Grove. Would you and your friends like to come? Starlight Glimmer: We'd be delighted to come. Mirage: Great, See you then. Just then, Ransik called Twilight and Rarity. Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight, Rarity, Gather everyone to Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Rarity: We'd better take the little darlings with us, We don't want to leave them. Soon, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it. Jankenman: What's this about, Ransik? Aikko: What's going on? Katy: What's the emergency? Rarity: Please, Let's not crowd Ransik. Florida: Let us hear what's going on. Applejack: So, Ransik. What's all the ruckus? Ransik: I'm getting a ready, It's from Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger, Andros Hammond the Red Space Ranger and Robbie Diaz the Red Data Squad Ranger. Soon, Trey of Triforia was first to be shown on screen. Trey of Triforia: Ransik, I need your help. Ivan Ooze has managed to bring back the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's evil alliance. Ransik: Don't worry, Trey. We'll help anyway we can. Can you gather the rest of the Zeo Rangers? Trey of Triforia: No problem, Ransik. Then, Andros was next the be shown on the big screen. Andros Hammond: Ransik, Have you got word from Trey of Triforia? Ransik: Yes, Andros. Can you gather the rest of the Space Rangers? Andros Hammond: Yes, We're on way to meet you on Earth. Finally, Robbie Diaz was the last one on the screen communicating from his timeline. Ransik: Robbie, Can you and your Rangers meet us at Crystal Prep as soon as you can? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Ransik. We'll grab Doc Brown's Delorean Time Machine and be there in a flash. Ransik: King Mondo and Dark Specter has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, They're going to untie this Dark Alliance. Beezle: That's awful. Cheryl: Sounds like trouble. Pinkie Pie: How're we gonna stop them? Ransik: All of you have to meet with the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Then, That's what we'll do, Ransik. Florida: We'll need all the help we can get. Altogether: Uh-Huh. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was received a new monster. Ivan Ooze: So, What's our new monster today? Finster: It's on it's way, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Here he comes now. Jinxer: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to MagnetOoze. MagnetOoze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's what I call attractive. Leia, Why don't you go out and have fun with your new friend? (to MagnetOoze) Make sure you destroy the Power Rangers. MagnetOoze: Okay, Boss. Leia: Do your best. (kisses with her father's hand) Ivan Ooze: Anything for daddy's little girl. (chuckles) Back with Twilight and the others, They saw the Astro Megaship landing in the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: It's the Astro Megaship. Come on, Let's check it out. Spike: You heard Twilight, Let's go. Inside at the Astro Magaship, They meet the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katharine, Trey, It's so good to meet you guys again. Android Tommy #4: Great to see you too, Twilight. Android Adam #2: It's been awhile. Android Rocky #2: It sure is, Adam. Tanya Sloan: It's a good thing Trey called us. Android Katharine #2: It was quite a journey. Trey of Triforia: Long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer: And Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, I've heard so much about you guys. Andros Hammond: The same goes to you and your friends, Sunset. Carlos Vallerte: Long time no see. T.J. Johnson: Sure is great to be in the games. Ashley Hammond: It was quite a team effort. Cassie Chan: Yeah, Since our battle with Nightmare Fmily. Zhane: We're just glad to come. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie, Robin, Knuckles, Karone, Slider. How'd you guys been? Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Robin Diaz: We're doing fine. Knuckles the Echidna: It's really cool to be back. Karone Hammond: Yeah, Glad to see you all. Slider: Same here. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Mordecai. Hi, Penny. Hi, Lucina. Hi, Future Trixie. Hi, Philmac, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. How's it going? Mordecai: Pretty good, Pinkie. Penny: It's been a while. Lucina: Without a doubt. Future Trixie: Quite a battle since Nightmare Moon's defeat. Philmac: Good to see you again, Pinkie Pie. Robo Ruby: We've missed you, Data Sqaud Rangers. Robo Sapphire: It is great to fight along side you all again. Applejack: Howdy, Yoshi, Manic, Marina, Silver, Long time no see. Yoshi: Right back at ya, Applejack. Manic the Hedgehog: My thoughts exactly, Dudette. Princess Marina: Great to see you too, Applejack. Silver the Hedgehog: It's been quite sometime. Fluttershy: Hello, Sunset, Rara, Apple Bloom, Riku. How'd you all been? Future Sunset: Doing great, Fluttershy. Future Coloratura: It's so good to be back. Future Apple Bloom: Sure is. Riku: Great to see you too, Fluttershy. Rarity: Hello, Amy, Serena, Sonia, Diamond Tiara, Kairi. Good to see you. Amy Rose: You too, Rarity. Serena: It's been a long time. Sonia the Hedgehog: Sure has. Future Diamond Tiara: I couldn't agree more. Kairi: Me neither. Spike: Hi, Atticus, Xion, Emerl, Rigby, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Silver Spoon. How'd you guys doing? Atticus Akito: Pretty good, Spike. Xion: It's so good to see you. Emerl: Long time no see, Buddy. Rigby: Can you guys believe all we've been through? Future Sweetie Belle: I know, Rigby. Future Babs Seed: It was quite a team up. Future Silver Spoon: You said it. Starlight Glimmer: Sticks, Scootaloo, Zoe, My future counterpart, Kelly and Blaze. How are you girls? Sticks the Badger: Great as usual, Starlight. Future Scootaloo: It's so good to see you guys again. Zoe Batheart: It's been a while. Future Starlight: How are we both? Princess Kelly: Hi. Blaze the Cat: Good to see you all again. Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Sonic. Hanging out recently? Sonic the Hedgehog: Same as always, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Sora, Gmerl. What's up? Sora: Great, Rainbow Dash. Gmerl: Like the good old days. Then, Twilight's communicator beeps as she answered it. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight! Girls! There's trouble in the city, You and the Rangers must go immediately! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Ransik: (on the communicator) Hurry, And be careful. Unico: That doesn't sound good. At the city not far from Crystal Prep, MagnetOoze is creating a havoc. MagnetOoze: (laughs evilly) I'm gonna send some buildings to the scrap pile! Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happened! MagnetOoze: The Magic Ranger and Red Rangers, Are you kidding me!? Android Tommy #4: We'll show you if we're kidding or not! Andros Hammond: You're going down! Robbie Diaz: And it's you who're going to the scrap! MagnetOoze: Now, You make me mad! So, The Rangers fought off the Oozemen, Cogs and Quantrons as the Harmony Force Rangers fought MagnetOoze. Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Sword Mode! Gmerl took out a lot of Oozemen. Trey of Triforia: Golden Power Staff! Trey took out a lot of Cogs and Quantrons. Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton! Starlight tried to take down MagnetOoze, But her weapon wasn't strong enough. MagentOoze: Is that the best you got!? (hits Starlight to the ground as she was demorphed) Say Bye-Bye! Just as MagentOoze was about to attack Starlight, Mirage came to rescue saving her life. MagentOoze: What the....!? Mirage: You mess with my girl, You mess with me. Leia: You'll pay for your interference! Just then, The Tenth Element of Harmony made it's appearance. The Element of Passionate has chosen Mirage as it's user. Leia: It can't be! Mirage: What just happened!? Robbie Diaz: Could it be? Twilight Sparkle: The new Element of Harmony, The Element of Passionate has found it's wielder! Leia: This isn't over yet! And Leia and MagnetOoze dissappeared in magic. Spike: Ransik won't believe this! At the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep, Ransik was surprised that he had a Tenth Power Ranger. Ransik: I'd never thought this day would come that I would have a tenth and final Power Ranger in my group. But at last, All 10 Elements of Harmony has it's chosen ones. East Wind: Yes, Ransik. It is a proud moment. North Wind: Welcome to the Harmony Force Team, Mirage. Mirage: Wow, Me? Tsubasa: Yes, Mirage. The Element of Passionate chose you because you're vary passionate to others. Ransik: (brought out the Passionate Morpher) Take this, You're now the tenth member of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Mirage: (tries on the Morpher) Wow, Cool. This is Awesome! Ransik: Kegler, Show Mirage his new weapons and Zords. Kegler: Of course, Ransik. (to Mirage) Theses are your Passionate Weapons. The Passionate Spinner, For your Adventure Power, The Passionate Drive Daggers, For your Animal Power, The Passionate Parrot Baton, For your Dinosaur Power, The Passionate Power Disc. And for your Myth Power, The Passionate Magi Staff. West Wind: And these are your new Zords. The Passionate Alicorn Zord, the Passionate Skyship Driver, the Passionate Dragon Zord, And with your Passionate Magi Staff, You'll summon your own Passionate Phoenix Zord. Mirage: Wow, Thanks. Florida: You should thank Ransik as well, He is the heart and soul to the Harmony Force Rangers. Ransik: It was my destiny. Soon, Starlight thought Mirage Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Starlight Glimmer: Very good, Mirage. Mirage: So, How'd I do? Starlight Glimmer: Repeating the fighting skills your enemies possessed, You have the Spirit of the Parrot. Mirage: Okay, I see your point. Then, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Deker showed up. Deker: We'll take it from here, Starlight. Villamax: Are you ready for your training, Mirage? Mirage: I'm ready! Zen-Aku: Then, Let us begin. Diabolico: Feel the Element of Passionate flowing within you. Mirage: Okay. From that moment, Mirage started training to use his Element of Passionate. Back at the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze worked on a plan. Ivan Ooze: Now, I've got a plan. Scorpina: What's is it, Master? Ivan Ooze: We must ensure that Dark Specter's Alliance and King Mondo's Machine Empire started working together and conquer the Earth, We'll have our revenge and crush the Power Rangers. Principal Cinch: And I'll have my principal role back. Night Wind: So, What're we going to do first? Ivan Ooze: First, We'll give Klank and Orbus some new upgrades to make any of our monsters bigger with a hint of Ivan's Ooze. Suri Polomare: Sounds like my kind of plan. At last, Klank and Orbus had their upgrades ready. Back with the others, Mirage has completed his training to use his Element of Passionate. Mirage: Spike, Girls, I did it! I've completed my training! Spike: Wow, That's awesome! Knuckles the Echidna: Way to go, Mirage. Later that day, Ransik and Dulcea called a meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Lady Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: Pit and I are glad to join you on this meeting, Ransik. Pit: Yeah, We're really greatful. Ransik: I'm just glad you two got my message, Pit. We'll need all the help we can get. Dulcea: Exactly, Ransik. Which is why the Power of Electronic must be untied on account of the Harmony Force, Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers. Principal Celestia: As long as they work together, They will succeed stopping King Mondo, Dark Specter and their evil alliance. Unico: There's always a way to turn tables around. Jankenman: My thoughts exactly, Unico. Toby: Let's hope we win this battle. So then, Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie started forming the alliance with their fellow Rangers for Electronic Power. Android Tommy #4: It's not going to be an easy mission, But we will succeed on defeating Dark Specter's evil alliance and the Machine Empire and foil Ivan Ooze's plot. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy's right, We have the Electronic Power that will make us strong. Andros Hammond: Yes, As long as we work together, We're sure to win. Robbie Diaz: I couldn't agree more, Andros. Pinkie Pie: So, What're we waiting for, Let's go into battle! Android Kathrine #2: Are you girls ready? Cassie Chan: We're more then ready. Amy Rose: Let's do this! All Together: Right! Just as Dark Specter's Alliance and the Machine Empire landed on earth, The Harmony Force, Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers prepared for battle. King Mondo: Surrender, Rangers. The Machine Empire and Dark Specter's alliance are about to gain control of your planet! Dark Specter: It's time we put an end to this! Andros Hammond: We'll never surrender, We Power Rangers never give in! King Mondo: So be it! Dark Specter: Time for you do die! Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Android Tommy #4: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Zeo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Cyan, Lime, Magenta, Vermilion and Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Finally, The Data Squad Rangers morphing sequence is last. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honestly! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! All together: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Android Tommy #4: Red Zeo Ranger! Android Adam #2: Green Zeo Ranger! Android Rocky #2: Blue Zeo Ranger! Tanya Sloan: Yellow Zeo Ranger! Android Kathrine #2: Pink Zeo Ranger! Trey of Triforia: Gold Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Zeo! The Zeo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Electronic Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. King Mondo: Cogs, Quantrons, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Charge! Then, They started their team up against the Dark Alliance and the Machine Empire. General Venjix: It's over for you and the Red Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Think Again, Venjix! Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Get ready to use your new Electronic Weapon on my signal! Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Robbie! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Knuckles the Echidna: Quantum Gauntlets! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Altogether: Square Formation! Slider: Super Fire Ball, Energize! Andros Hammond: Twilight, Use your new weapons, The Red Magic Omega Sword. Twilight Sparkle Okay, Andros! Red Magic Omega Sword! Android Tommy #4: Zeo Power Sword! Andros Hammond: Drill Saber! Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword! Altogether: Magic Omega Square Flame Blast! And one blasted weakening the Mahine Empire Generals. Darkonda: I'm gonna destroy you, Laughter Ranger! And that goes double for your blue friends! Pinkie Pie: Come at me now, Darkonda! Mordecai: Pinkie Pie, Use your new Blue Laughter Delta Spear! Pinkie Pie: Okay, Mordecai! Blue Laughter Delta Spear! Android Rocky #2: Zeo Power Axes! T.J. Johnson: Astro Axe! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Penny: Data Goggles, Lazer Mode! Lucina: Falchion! Future Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Philmac: Azure Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! Altogether: Laughter Blue Delta Strike! The attacks weekend Darkonda very easily. Prince Gasket: You're mine, Honesty Ranger! And so is the Courage Ranger and the Green and Black Rangers! Applejack: Then, Come on at us, Gasket! Spike: Unless you're too chicken! Emerl: Applejack, Spike, Use your new weapons, The Green Honesty Slasher Axe and the Black Courage Divewing Keyblade. Applejack and Spike: Okay, Leave that to us! Applejack: Green Honesty Slasher Axe! Spike: Black Courage Divewing Keyblade! Android Adam #2: Zeo Power Hatchets! Carlos Vallerte: Lunar Lance! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Emerl: Divewing Keyblade! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Silver the Hedgehog: Psychokinesis! Altogether: Honesty and Courage Green and Black Power Shoot! With each blast, It's weakening Gasket. Louie Kaboom: I'll take you two and your friends on! Fluttershy: Bring it on, Louie! Sunset Shimmer: You don't scare any of us! Starlight Glimmer: Let's take him on! Zoe Batheart: Use your new Electronic Weapons, The Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers, the Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand and the Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod will give you enough strength. Starlight Glimmer: You got it, Zoe. Fluttershy: Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers! Tanya Sloan: Zeo Power Double Clubs! Ashley Hammond: Star Slinger! Future Sunset: Flaming Daggers! Future Coloratura: Sun Spear! Future Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Riku: Way to the Dawn, Energize! Sunset Shimmer: Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Hope Flower Rod! Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Future Starlight: Heliotrope Bow! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Blaze the Cat: Power of Flames, Energize! Trey of Triforia: Golden Power Staff! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn! Altogether: Kindness, Wisdom and Hope Yellow, Purple and Gold Power Blast! And that amount of attack weakened Louie Kaboom. Archerina: I'll finish you off, Generosity Ranger! Rarity: Don't bet on it, Archerina! Amy Rose: Rarity, Use your new Pink Generosity Power Hammer, It'll give you the same strength as mine. Rarity: Splendid suggestion, Amy. Pink Generosity Power Hammer! Android Kathrine #2: Zeo Power Disc! Cassie Chan: Satellite Stunner! Amy Rose: Power Hammer! Xion: Kingdom Keyblade! Serena: Palkia Staff! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Future Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Future Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri-Dagger! Kairi: Destiny's Embrace, Energize! Altogether: Generosity Pink and White Attack! That much attack weakened Archerina. As for Ecliptor, He leads a few Cogs and Quantrons to the attack as Karone tries to stop him. Ecliptor: At last, The Dark Specter and King Mondo will rule alongside Ivan Ooze. Karone Hammond: Ecliptor, Stop! Mirage: Karone's gonna need more time, Come on! Gmerl: Way ahead of ya, Mirage! Ready, RD? Rainbow Dash: Ready, Gmerl! Zhane: Okay, You two. Be sure to use your new Electronic Power Weapons, The Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon and the Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225